Confrontation
"I've always felt we had a rather special connection, you and I," Lucius said, plucking a daisy from the ground, and sniffing it. "I just never knew what it was," He turned to the girl sitting beside him and offered it to her, "Until now." She smiled and took it, "Yeah." "You're an extraordinary young woman, Gia." She laughed and shook her head, "I'm nothing special, believe me." "Oh, no, no, no, my dear, you are," He smiled at her, a normal smile without malice or insanity. "I know I'm not the most likable, sane, or friendly person," He looked down, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Not to mention that I'm...Well, I'm not going to mince words, I'm homicidal, but...You looked past all that, saw a living person, just like everyone else." Gia shrugged, "I'm not one to judge." Lucius looked back at her and placed one hand on her cheek, "I'm grateful for that." She blushed and pressed the side of her face against his palm, in a caring way. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the opposite cheek, "You look delightful in red." Gia's blush grew even more at his comment, causing him to laugh. "I'd better go now, my dear, buildings to detonate, minds to warp, tricks to pull," He looked at her with a diabolical smile. "People to massacre. You know how it is," He ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't you forget about me, now." She watched him as he walked away, a smile on her face, "I won't..." "Ahem." Gia jumped and turned around, a fist clenched, ready to punch, "Oh." She relaxed, "It's only you. How long have you been there?" He narrowed his eyes, "Long enough." She shrugged. FJ crossed his arms and looked at her angrily, "What was that?" He asked. "What was what?" "That!" He shouted, his arms waving frantically. "Ah," Gia replied. "That was just Lucius." "Who's Lucius?!" "Him," She said, pointing in the direction he had walked in. FJ's eye twitched, "Why were you with him?" She stood up to her full height and crossed her arms, "Why do you care?" "Why do I care? Why do I care?!" He yelled, "How could you even ask that?!" She narrowed her eyes, "I ask that because it's not like I belong to you, I'm not even your girlfriend." FJ was slightly shocked by that, the two had grown close over the period of time they had met, very close, in fact. Although, now that he thought about it, she was right, they had never really gone out on a date. "Well...Even so! I'd like to think that we could be considered a couple." She shook her head, "I don't really think so, sorry..." "Gia, this kid, from what I heard, is not one to be trifled with," He warned. She simply shrugged again, "He's fine." "Fine? Gia, he's a homicidal maniac!" He yelled. "Yeah, so?" She asked. "He could kill you! I couldn't bear to see that happen..." FJ said. "He won't kill me, he likes me, and I like him," Gia replied simply. "How could you like someone like that?!" FJ instantly regretted his words. Gia froze, her teeth ground into one another, her fists clenched, and her eyes narrowed, "How dare you..." She turned toward him, "How dare you!" She marched toward him, "Lucius is a living person with feelings, just like anyone else! He's got a heart and a mind! So just back off and leave the insults out of this!" FJ was utterly shocked by her sudden aggression. "Anything else you'd like to argue about?" She snapped. FJ was running out of things to convince her with, "...He's...He's a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence!" Her eyes widened, "You're judging him again?!" "It's not judgement! It's straight facts!" "Well, I've got news for you, buster!" She yelled, "I'm a mentally unstable teenager with a shorter history of violence, yet you still hang around me!" "You're different! You're-!" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know, 'I'm Gia, I'm nice, I'd never hurt anyone like he would,' I've heard it before, from many other people who don't want me around him, but you know what I think?" She gritted her teeth again, "I think people should just shut their traps and give him a chance for once!" "They have given him a chance! You know what he did with that chance? Showed everyone how insane he is!" Gia shook with fury, "I like his insanity!" "How could you possibly-?!" "I like his insanity and everything else about him! You know why? Because I like Lucius! No, I love Lucius!" FJ was hurt by that, although he didn't dare show it, not now, but the fact of Gia, one of few girls for whom he had strong feelings, loving another was rather painful. "He's dangerous!" "I could care less! He cares about me, and wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or anyone special to me! I don't care how psychotic or malicious he might be!" She always got defensive when it came to her friends, especially the ones that managed to get to her in more than just a friendly way. "What if he does?" "He won't!" Gia snapped. FJ grabbed her wrist, "Please, you've got to listen! He's not good for you! He could-!" "I don't want to hear it!" She yanked out of his grasp, "You're just like the rest of them, cruel; idiotic! You don't even know him!" She turned away from him, "I'll be going now, I'm going to see if Lucius is interested in talking with me..." FJ watched her walk away, he felt horrible, and rather stupid. Horrible, because he may have just seriously damaged his relationship with Gia, and stupid because of how he just blew up on her like that. He was prone to jealousy, but always attempted to hide it with the first emotion that came to mind, and that was frequently anger. He sighed and looked down, "I'm an idiot...If I would have just shut my trap..." He muttered. "Maybe I can fix this..." FJ knew the imaginative and...Rather psychotic girl well, so he knew that she wasn't the type to hold a grudge, at least, not for very long. He hoped that he could mend what he had broken, if not, (though he dreaded the thought), this could very well be the last time Gia would even glance in his direction. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia